Born Hybrid
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: The new girl Kirby looks and act's like Scott and Kira. There is something different about her. They wonder what she is and what she is doing here. Kirby never thought she would find the one. But will she be able to drown her self into him or run away. There is something dark, evil and powerful hiding in Beacon Hills. Will the pack and the new girl stop it or will this be the end?
1. Who is She

_**Hello my minions! ! ! Done a new fanfic. This is a Teen Wolf and I hope you like it. There is going to be a OCF. This is not in the show and it's my own Idea. But all rights goes to their rightful owners! ! ! Things are going to change so brace yourselves. lol JK or am I? Just have to wait and see! ! ! I really hope you like this story. If you like it and want to help me out. I could use a beta reader. So if you like to take that up let me know and I will thank you! !**_

 _ **Beta Reader (DarkHunterVampire: Hope you all enjoy!)**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Who is She**_ __ __

 _ **Liam's pov**_ __ __

It's the first day of school and Stiles gave me a ride to school. I been in Scott's pack for a while now. I noticed that mostly every one in the pack has someone. Scott is with Kira. Stiles is with Malia. Mason has a boyfriend. I think Lydia has a thing for Perrish. Then there is me with no one.

None of the girls in the school stay away from me. I know I have anger issues and I been dealing with it. Still I'm a little shy around the female's. I walked to my locker to put my bag away. I was in my mind not noticing who was around me. "Sorry to bother you but could you help me?" Came a soft sexy female voice to my right. I looked to my right and saw a very hot girl looking at me with big beautiful coco brown eyes.

But she is wearing contact's I can tell. So I wonder what color her eyes really are. "Yes what can I help you with?" I said in a breathless tone. She giggled a little as my eyes ran down her body then back to her eyes. She is wearing a tight black leather short skirt. I bet if she bends down you could see what kind of panties she is wearing. Then she had a long blood red sleeve shirt on. Her hair is pitch black like night it's self with dark purple highlights. She even has high heels on making her taller, But she is still shorter then me.

"I'm new and I don't know my way around the school yet. I was hoping you could tell me where the biology room is?" She asked with a sexy smile up at me. I smiled back down at her. I have biology first period as well. "I will show you since I have that class first." I said to her. She smiled as her eyes got wider.

"Thank you so much!" She said before she gave me a small hug. I bet I had a goofy smile on my face. "Your welcome." I said when she pulled away. Then we started to walk down the hall way. "I'm Liam by the way." I said as we walked into the room. "Its nice to meet you Liam. I'm Kirby."

Kirby what a beautiful name. "It's nice to meet you Liam. I hope we can be friends?" I smiled at her as we sat down at the back table. "I would really like to be friends." I said back to her. Kirby smiled again and my heart started to flutter. There is something about her that is making me feel like this. "Thank you. It would be nice to have a friend." Kirby said as some of her hair fell over her face.

A small smile slipped over my lips as I moved Kirby's hair behind her ear. Kirby's ear had a small point to it. Its a little cute. I wonder if her other ear has a point to. I thought to my self. "If you don't mind me asking Kirby, But where did you move from?" Kirby blushed a little when I asked her.

"I moved all over the place but the last place I lived in was Montana." I'm in awe. "What other place's have you been to?" I asked cause I haven't be out of California. "All over the United States and around the world." I smiled at her. Kirby has been around the world and now she is here. Her parents must be rich or something to move her all over the place. "You ok Liam?" I blinked a few times and felt my face grow hot. Kirby had worry in her coco eyes. "Sorry about that. I guess I spaced out." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. Kirby giggled softly at me.

Damn her giggle is so sexy. I thought to my self. "Ok every one quiet down." Said the teacher before I could say anything. Kirby bumped me with her shoulder. So for the rest of class we took notes and listened to the teacher. When the bell rang I asked Kirby what her next classes. It turn out that we have all our classes together. "How do you like this town Liam?" I looked at Kirby as we put our books in our lockers. "At first I kinda didn't like it. But then Scott took me under his wing. Now I have friends." Kirby put her arm through mine as we walked.

I blushed a deep red when she did this. But I really didn't mind. Scott saw me and smiled at me. Making me blush even more. "It is good that he took you under his wing. Like you taking me under your big strong wing." I looked down at her. Kirby giggled a little but it must be because of how red my face is. She said I have a big strong wing over her. I guess I am like Scott, taking Kirby under my wing. I know it's not easy being the new kid at a new school. Making Kirby feel at home, like Scott did with me. "I know how hard it is moving to a new school.

But its a little easier if someone helps you out. When Scott and his friends took me in. When I saw you and you asked me for help. You reminded me of my self." Kirby smiled and blushed a light pink color. "Your a sweet heart Liam. I bet your girlfriend really love's your sweet side."

A sad smile crossed my lips. "Thank you Kirby but I don't have a girlfriend." I said sadly. We walked into our next class and sat down before Kirby spoke. "I would say to bad but I'm a little glade to hear that." Kirby's voice has a little sass in it. But I don't see why she would be glade to hear I don't have a girlfriend. She giggled a little under her breath. If I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't have heard her cute giggle. "Why would it be a good thing?" I can hear the sadness in my own voice. Kirby put her arm through mine again and then put her head on my arm.

Making me blush even more when she did that. "If I tell you then you won't learn Liam." Kirby said with something in her voice. I couldn't tell what it was. My lips parted a little to say something, But I couldn't say anything before the teacher started to speak.

The morning classes went by really fast. Now it's lunch time and I took Kirby to the lunch room. While we where in line I spoke low so Kirby wouldn't hear. "Hey Scott. Would it be ok if I bring my new friend to the table?" I asked him. "Yes Liam you can. She's new right?" Scott said and I could hear a smile in his voice. So when we got our tray's I took Kirby to our table.

"Hey every one this is Kirby. Kirby this is Scott, Kira, Stiles, Lydia and Malia." Kirby smiled at them. "Its nice to meet all of you." Scott smiled at her as we sat down. Kirby didn't really talk while we ate. Kira was trying to read a really old book of a bestiary in a language that I didn't know. "Grr I don't know what this language is! ! ! It looks like English but nothing make's sense!"

Kira growled at us. Kirby looked over at the book. "It's Welsh." We all looked at her with our mouths open. The smell of shock hung over the table. "How do you know that Kirby?" Scott said recovering first from the shock. "I read and speak over 30 different language's." Kirby said before she took a drink of her smoothie. "You can read this?" Scott asked in a rush.

Kirby looked taken but smiled at him. "Yes I can. Want me to read it for you?" Scott nodded and Kira handed her the book. Kirby moved her tray to the side. Then took the book and put it down in front of her. Then something about her changed. "The title of this part is the. . .Black Witch." Kirby said and we could hear some rage in her voice, But no one said anything about it.

"It says that black witches study in the black art's. Their power grows when they torture and then kill their victims. Black witch's slowly start to decay. Human's was their main source of power till they found out about other kinds of supernatural beings. The power from each different being gives different powers." Kirby said before she stop to get a drink. I could tell that the others are worried. But we wanted to know what the bestiary's said. Kirby looked around. "If you want I can translate every thing in this book into English. That is if you want?"

Kirby said to them, But her face was a little pale. "You would do that for us?" Scott asked. "Yes. I would like to do that for you since Liam is my friend. I want to help him. Besides I would like to read this bestiary." I looked at her and her eyes got bright when she talk. It looked like she is happy. "Do you believe in the supernatural?" Scott asked her. "Yes." I looked at her with shock.

Cause if she really likes me and knowing how things go. She will find out I'm a werewolf. "Why do you?" Lydia asked her. "There are things that bump in the night. You wouldn't believe me." Kirby said as her smile faded. "Believe what?" I asked her. Kirby looked at me then down. "It's nothing. Lets just say something happened to me and I don't want to talk about it."

Kirby said softly. Scott looked at her with sadness. "If you don't want to talk about it. You don't have to Kirby, But if you ever want to you have us to listen and we will believe you." Kirby looked at him. "Why would you believe me for?" Scott looked at us then back at her. "Lets say we are in the same boat. We seen things that would make your blood run cold." Scott said in a low dark voice.

I could tell that the others thought the same. We thought about what happened to us. Some of us had deeper and sadder reasons. "I believe you Scott. I can see it in all of your eyes." Kirby said in a low calming voice. Scott looked at her then smile. "You can see that in our eyes?" I asked her. "I can take in a lot more than what normal people see. My mother use to say I had the eyes of a wolf.

They can see more than a human, But my dad just called me weird." When she said eyes of a wolf. I could feel the others stiffen up. Kirby chuckled when she spoke. But I noticed she said use to. "Scott if you or anyone of you need anything just ask. I can do all I can to help you out." Kirby moved closer to me.

 _ **Kirby's pov**_

After school I headed home after school, But before that I gave Liam my number. My house phone and my cell. I never thought my heart would beat like this. My ice heart started to beat a little faster when I looked at Liam. I never saw a male that made me want to mate with him. I could smell all the different scents of werewolves, a Kitsune and a banshee. But they are so young and they couldn't tell.

Liam showed me around and his friends even like me. Liam didn't know why I would have a land line. The look on his cute face made my heart start to beat a little more faster. I went home and saw Scott walking into his house across the street. I didn't know I moved across from a true alpha.

Once I walked into my house Hades jumped me. Barking and whining at me. "Hey boy. I'm sorry that I had to leave you all alone. Let me change and we can go for our walk." I said as he let me up. Locking the door before I went up stairs to my room. Hades followed me to my room. I took off my sexy school clothes. Hades jumped on my bed and watched me. I snapped my black silk thong before I walked into my closet. I found my tore booty jean shorts. Then I put them on and then put my very short dark blue tank top. When I came out I went to my bathroom and put my long black and purple hair up into two pig tails. Then I put on my running shoes.

But I put on my thick leather strip on the bottom of my shoes. These are my own invention. Even thou they would never go out into the world. Cause if they do then the supernatural world would be out. That would be very bad, But I couldn't lose these cause they are the only one's I have. I could make more, But right now there is no need to. "I don't know if there is a leash law or not.

But to be on the safe side we better use one." I said to my self. I found the leather leash and came out of my closet once more. "Come on Hades." I said to my best friend. Hades barked as he waged his tail as he jumped down and followed me down the stairs. Once down I pushed the button on the side of my shoes. My roller blades came out and I put the leash on Hades black leather collar.

Then we left the house and Hades took off at a nice pace. This was his warm up. Yes I said his warm up. I been roller blading for years now. So my legs are use to it hours of blading down streets. Going to town to town. Beside's it's save's me money on gas. I saw Scott coming out of his house but I don't think he saw me. I followed Hades through town sniffing. Getting use to his new territory.

I saw a animal clinic and I have to stop through before we head home. I just want to make sure Hades has a veterinarian here. Hades took me to the park and found a stick. He gave me his puppy face. Hades is mostly all black but he has a white nose and a white Greek omega symbol on his chest. I took the stick from his mouth and took off his leash. Then I threw the stick and watched my best friend run after it. I stood there in my blades as we played. When the sun started to go down. "Come on Hades its time to go." I said and he came over with the stick still in his mouth. I put on his leash and Hades wouldn't let go of the stick. "You found a new favorite stick I guess?"

I said to him. He nodded his head once and I giggled at him. Then we started back but I stopped in front of the clinic. Hades whined at me. "Don't worry Hades no shots today." I said as I rolled into the clinic. "Welcome." Came Scott's voice. But I didn't see him so I guess he is in the back. Scott came threw a door and stopped when he saw me. I saw worry in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Scott said in a low voice.

"Nothing is wrong. I just want to find a good veterinarian for Hades." I said with a smile. Scott looked a little confused. "Hades is my dog Scott." I said and he relaxed. "Oh. I thought something bad happened. While let me get you the paper work and then we can give the little guy a check up." Scott said and Hades let a low growl out. I chuckled a little as Scott looked down at him.

"Never mind on the little guy. He is a big boy." I smiled as I took the papers from him. "Yep he is my best friend and he scares others away." I said as he rubbed his big head against my leg. "He is a cutie." Scott said to me. Then I went and fill out the papers. It didn't take me long to finish the paper work. While I did that Scott watched me the whole time. Then I gave him the papers and he went over them. "He is a pure blood American pit bull?" Scott said with a little worry. I rolled my eyes at him and I let him see me. "What you hear about pit bulls are lies.

There aren't no bad pit bulls just bad owners. They are the most lovable dogs out there. Even after they are beaten and thrown away. With some time they will love again. But there is a small chance they will never get over it." I said in a sad voice. Scott gave me a sad look. Lets take Hades into the back room." I nodded and took Hades into the back room. Scott was about to bent down to pick Hades up.

"Not a good idea Scott." I said to him. He stopped and I looked at Hades. "Hades up boy." I said and he jumped up on to the table. Scott looked shocked but smiled. "He is very well trained. I got him when he was just a few days old." I said as Hades sat down and I started to pet him. Then a man walked in.

"We got a new patient Scott?" He said to Scott. "Yes this is Hades and his owner Kirby. . .Kirby I don't remember your last name." Scott said with a chuckle. "I'm Kirby Dawn." I said as I held out my small hand towards him. "Its nice to meet you Kirby. I'm Dr. Alan Deaton." Alan said to me with a smile. "Its nice to meet you Dr. Deaton. This is my baby Hades." I said to him.

Dr. Deaton looked at Hades and held out his hand to him. Hades sniffed his hand before he licked his hand. So Alan started to pet him. "Is he a full blooded pitbull miss Dawn?" Dr. Deaton asked me. "Yes sir but he is a sweet heart, But when it comes to me. He will protect me when I'm in trouble." Scott tilled his head to one side as he looked at Hades's chest. "What is that?" Scott asked.

Alan looked at his chest. "Its a Greek Omega symbol. He was born with it. He was the runt and all alone. I think his mother left him there to die so I picked him up and took him home." I said and he licked my face. "Greek Omega symbol?" Scott said in a confused voice. "Yeah it's the last letter in the Greek alphabet. There is also a alpha and beta in the alphabet as well." I said and I saw them look at each other.

I made sure they didn't see me look at them. "So what bring's you two here. Is Hades ok?" Alan asked me. "I just moved here and wanted to get him a veterinarian. Cause I want him to get use to the person cause when he is in pain. He is a big baby and if he don't know or trusts the person he will snap at you. The more he know's some one the more he will let them do what they need to do." I said as Scott took some blood from Hades's front right leg. "I see you really know your dog."

Alan said to me. "Thank you. It's good to know how your best friend is. Cause if something changes you need to look into it." I said as I kissed the top of Hades huge head. He is a bad-ass but a big baby. Cause he is whining and wanting to go home. "You are a good owner Kirby. What do you feed him?" Alan asked me. "I make his own food. Cause the stuff in the store's isn't good for him. I make his food fresh every day." I said and Scott looked at me. "Really you do that for Hades?"

I looked at Hades and he gave me a sad look. "Yes he is the only family I have. I want to make sure he lives a good life." My voice was low but still loud enough for them to hear me. I could smell the shock and sadness coming off them. They didn't say anything but I watched them work. "He is a healthy boy Kirby." Scott said before Hades jumped down off the table. "I try to keep him like that."

I said as we went back to the front and I paid Scott. "Do you want me to walk you home Kirby?" Scott asked me. I blushed a little cause I didn't think he would say something like that. "You don't have to Scott." I said in a low voice. "You live across the street from me and we are about to close. So if you don't mind waiting a few minutes." I know he is being a good friend. "Ok I'll wait. You lived here longer than me so you know how to get back." I said and he smiled.

Then I sat down and waited. It didn't take long before Scott came back. "Ready to go?" Scott asked me. I stood up and nodded. I followed him out the door and watched him lock it. Then we started down the street. I rolled along beside Scott. "Kirby?" Scott said softly to me. "Yes Scott?" I said as I looked at him. "If you don't mind me asking. But I noticed you said that Hades is your only family.

What happened to your family?" Scott said softly to me. I handed him Hades leash and turned around to skate backwards to look at him. "The only family I had was my parents. They were murdered right in front of me when I was little." I said as I watched Scott. There was a lot of sadness in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry Kirby. Did they find or stop who killed them?" I moved around a lamp post before I spoke.

"They didn't believe me when I told them what killed them." I said softly to him. Scott looked at me with his lips parted a little. "What did you see?" His voice was low and I turned back around and looked down as I rolled on next to him. "You remember when I said I know about the supernatural world is real?" I said softly to him. I felt Scott's hand touch my shoulder in a brotherly way.

I looked at him. "Take your time and you don't have to tell me, if your not ready to talk. You don't really know me." Scott said and I smiled at him. "I never had anyone I could talk to. I really never trusted anyone after I lost my parents. Scott make's me feel like I can trust another human being. Hades is the only one I trust." I said as I looked him in the eyes. Scott didn't say anything to me so I went on.

"The thing that killed them was just a dog you could say. The master sent them to do their dirty work. I don't think it knew I was born. So after it left I stayed there for a day." Scott looked at me and shocked is coming off him. "Do you know what those dogs were?" I took a deep breath. "They were hell-hounds. Dogs from hell that will do their master's will. They are from the Greek bestiary.

Huge like a small bear with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. Their claws and fangs are poisonous. One bite or scratch can kill if you don't know what you are doing." I said and Scott looked at me, But I stopped and turned my head. "Whats wrong?" Scott said when he looked back. There was a pack of huge ugly dogs looking at us. I heard Scott growl low and the dogs took off running.

They weren't scared and they were laughing at us. "I never seen those dogs around before." I put my hand on Scott's arm. He looked at me. "We should leave and get back to my house now." I said as I pulled him with me. I took off rolling down the street fast. With Hades running next to Scott with ease. We didn't talk till we got inside of my house. "What was that for Kirby?" Scott said and he wasn't out of breath, neither was I.

"Those things were not dogs Scott." I said as I push the button on my shoes. Making my blades vanish with out Scott noticing. "What do you mean Kirby?" Scott said as I took off Hades leash. "Those where hell hounds. By the look of them there are more around." I said as I showed Scott into my living room.

Scott sat down while Hades put his head on Scott's lap. "How do you know that they are hell hounds?" Scott asked me as I paced. "They can shift into dog forms. Like black witches the dog's body starts to decay. They looked like a zombie." I said with a shiver. "What was that shiver for?" Scott said with worry.

"Zombies freak me out." I said as I sat on the couch facing Scott. "Zombies aren't real so you have nothing to freak out about." I started to laugh and he looked at me. "No Scott they are real. Different types of zombies. I been chased by a few of them when I was younger." I said in a low shaky voice. The color in Scott's face drained out. "That must have been scary." He said when he found his voice.

"My mother was teaching me how to use a katana before she was killed. That helped me out a lot." I said to him. "Katana?" He said as he went into deep thought. "It's a sword Scott." I said and he looked at me. "Do you still have it?" Scott asked softly."Yea want to see it?" I said and Scott nodded softly.

"Be right back." I said as I got up and went to my room and came back. I handed it to Scott. I watched him take my katana out and looked at it. "This looks a lot like Kira's but it looks a lot older then hers." Scott said in a shock voice. "It was passed down from mother to first born child. It's been taken cared of, But time does take it's toll."

I said softly. Before Scott could say anything a howl rang out. It was a werewolves howl and Scott jumped to his feet. "I got to go Kirby. Come by my place in a hour or when you see us. Don't leave your house for anything till we come back Kirby." Scott said before he gave me back my katana before he left.

I tied my katana to my shorts. "I guess you be coming with me more, But I need to change you into something else." I said softly before I headed to the basement.


	2. Go on a Date with Me

_**Beta Reader (DarkHunterVampire: Enjoy!)**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Go on a Date with Me**_

 _ **3rd person's pov**_

Liam howled in pain when one of the hell-hounds bit him. It didn't take Scott long to get there from Kirby's house. Kira, Stiles and Malia came a little shortly after Scott. When the hounds smelt Kira and Malia they took off running. "We need to get him back to my house now! Stiles take Malia and go get Deaton and come to my house. Don't worry Liam you are going to be fine."

Scott said to his beta as he picked Liam up, then started to run. With Kira at his side. Liam yelled in pain cause the venom burns. Scott looked down with worry at his beta. Kira felt sorry for Liam cause he is in so much pain. "Kira please get the door." Scott asked his mate. Kira nodded and ran forward and opened the door. Scott ran in and put Liam on the couch. As Kira turned on the light, Scott looked at Liam's right arm.

There is a nasty bite and you can see Liam's veins but they looked black. Scott tried to take some of his pain but it wasn't working. Scott's alpha powers wasn't working on Liam. "It's not working." Scott said with worry. Kira looked at her mate with worry as well. "I'll go get some cold water and a rag." Kira said trying to help. Scott stayed with Liam. Soon the door opened Deaton and the others came in.

"What happened to him?" Deaton asked. "He was bit by a hell-hound." Scott said. They looked at him. "Scott how do you know it was a hellhound?" Deaton asked him as he looked at Liam. "I was walking Kirby home cause she don't know what Beacon Hill's brings. A small pack of ugly dogs was watching us.

Kirby took off with me back to her house. That is where she told me about the hell hounds and how they can shift into dogs." Scott said and they looked at him. "If it was a hell-hound I don't have the cure for a hell-hound bite." Deaton said with sadness in his voice. Scott looked at him with worry. "What will happen to him?" Deaton didn't say anything. The others knew that there was nothing for Liam.

"If we are really dealing with the Greek beasts I need to get plants so we will get ready." Deaton said softly. Before anyone could say anything a soft knock came at the door. Scott looked at Kira and she went to answer the door. On the other side was Kirby and she looked pale. "Sorry to bother you but Scott said to come over when every one started to come over." Kirby said and Kira nodded and let her in. Kirby saw Liam and then ran to his side. She looked at his arm.

"Hell-hound bite. How long since the bite?" Kirby said in a rush. "Not even a hour." Scott said to her. "Hades bring me my hound bag fast." Kirby said in a low voice. They all looked at her but then they heard scratching at the door. Deaton went to the door and opened it. Hades came running in and stopped at his master. She took the bag. "Scott move away so I can work on Liam."

Kirby said trying not to growl. Scott moved away as Kirby started to pull plants out of her bag. "Hades you know what to do." Hades licked the wound while Kirby started to mix plants and other stuff up. The others watched Kirby work. Deaton watched Hades and noticed the venom stopped moving. But Liam was still in pain. "Could I get some water please?" Kirby asked to anyone.

"I'll get it." Stiles said before he ran to the kitchen and came back with the water. Then she poured in the mix and stirred the water. It turned a bright golden color. Then she went to Liam, put his head on to her lap. "Come on Liam you need to drink all of this. It will help with the pain and will heal you."

Kirby said in a low loving voice. Scott noticed that in her voice but didn't say anything. Liam looked up at her then nodded. Slowly Kirby held the bowl to his pale lips. Then Liam slowly drank it. "You don't have to drink it fast. You don't want to spill it." Kirby said as she moved some of his hair out of his face. They all watched as Liam finished drinking and saw that he started to slowly get better.

Kirby hummed softly as she held Liam. Scott could see that Kirby really cares for Liam. They could smell the venom starting to fade from his body. "How did you do that?" Deaton asked Kirby. "I know hell-hounds and what they can do. How to heal the victims of them." Kirby said with out looking away from Liam.

Liam fell asleep after he drank. But instead of dreaming, Liam can hear the others and understands what is going on around him. When he heard Kirby's sweet soft sexy voice his heart started to beat faster.

"His heart started to beat faster." Malia said. Kirby slid her warm hand to Liam's neck. Doing this Liam's heart started to beat faster. Kirby smiled as she felt his heart pick up. "Every one take's to this differently. He is asleep but he can hear and understand what is going on around him." Liam wanted to smile when Kirby's soft skin touch his. But his lips won't move or he couldn't move his body. "Do you know why that is?" Kira asked softly. Kirby smiled a little at the Kitsune.

"Every one is different. Some people sleep through it and dream or listens to what is around them. Other stay awake. Some are in pain, some others go numb so they don't feel the pain." Deaton looked at Hades who is laying next to Kirby's left foot. "Why was Hades licking the hell-hound bite for?"

Kirby froze and all the ones with sharp nose's could smell her fear. "Kirby its ok no one is going to hurt you. You can tell us anything you know." Scott said softly to her with a smile. Liam moved his hand to her face and Kirby looked down at him. "Its ok Kirby. I'll make sure no one will harm you." Liam said in a weak voice. He couldn't open his eyes but could move is left arm and speak.

"Hades change." Hades stood up and started to change from a pit bull to a huge hell-hound. Bigger then a normal hell-hound. "What the fuck! !" Malia growled as she moved Stiles back. Hades sat down and looked at Scott with huge glowing blue eyes. "Why does he have blue eyes and not red ones?" Kirby looked at Scott as Liam opened his eyes and looked at Kirby with a smile.

"Hades is a rare hell-hound. If someone with a pure heart take's him in and raise him right. His eyes will turn blue, But in the wrong hands can be deadly and unstoppable." Scott smiled as he pet Hades. Hades smiled as he changed back and put his head against his leg. "So Hades is a good guy?" Liam asked. Kirby smiles down at Liam. They looked at each other while she spoke. "Yes he is Liam. You have nothing to worry about."

"How can a hell-hound change it's blood to a normal dog?" Deaton asked Kirby. "Only a good hell-hound can do it. Taking the blood of a animal, any kind of animal. He can take it's form and blood. The blood holds how a animal or person would behave. It helped Hades to become a good pit bull."

Kirby said as she ran her fingers through Liam's hair. Liam purred a little as he closed his eyes once more to enjoy Kirby running her fingers through his hair.

 _ **Liam's pov**_

I looked up at Kirby. Her beauty just make's me want to look at her. Kirby rested one of her soft hand's on my chest. I can feel her heat through my shirt. The other one is still running through my hair. It feel's so good she made me purr. I heard Scott and the others chuckling at me. "Kirby thank you for saving Liam."

Scott said to her. I saw Kirby's cheeks turn a pretty shade of light pink. So cute! ! I thought to my self. "Your welcome Scott. I didn't want to lose my first friend. Besides I can see how much he mean's to you Scott." I noticed how she said that. Like she knew I was his beta. Then Mason came through the door.

"What happened?" He said with worry. Scott told him what happened and what Kirby said. "Your healing powers didn't work?" Mason said. I showed up and looked at him with huge eyes before I fell back. Moving that fast made my head spin. Mason figured out that Kirby didn't know about us. I looked at her but her eyes are out of focus. "Kirby?" Scott and I said at the same time.

Then Kirby was sent flying back off the couch and hit the wall very hard. We heard a popping and or cracking sound. Then I could smell her blood. I went to Kirby's side with every one behind me. Kirby slowly picked up her head. Her black and purple hair moved out of her face when she looked at me.

I saw blood dripping from her kissable lips. "What the hell just happened?" Stiles said with some fear in his voice. Kirby didn't say anything but I could tell she is in a lot of pain. But I could smell shock coming off Deaton. "how long have you been one?" I looked at Deaton cause his voice is low and with awe.

Kirby licked the dark red blood from her already red lips. "I'm surprised you knew what happened so fast or what I am." Deaton moved closer to her. "I know the ones that are born with it are very rare, but a made one is even rarer." I looked from Deaton to Kirby then back again. Before I could ask what he is talking about Scott beat me to it. "Deaton what is going on?" Deaton looked away from Kirby to look at Scott.

"What we have here is a very girl Scott. Cause what Kirby don't know, she is both born and made. She is a very powerful seer Scott." I don't understand what a seer is. "What he is saying is I have the power to see the past or future."

Kirby said with pain in her voice. "You can do both?" Deaton said with a little smile. Kirby nodded and I heard something inside of Kirby move. It sounded like bone moving back into place. "Kirby what is the price you pay?" Kirby took a slow deep breath. But then gasped in pain. "Please give me a few minutes to heal. But can someone put my arm back in place?" I looked back at her. "What do you mean Kirby?"

I asked with worry. She smiled at me and moved her left hand to my face. "It's part of the price I pay Liam. My right shoulder is dislocated. I need it to be popped back in." She said to me. "Let's get her up first. So I can pop her shoulder back in." Deaton said softly. "I can get up on my own." I stood up and held my hand to her with a smile. Even if she can do it on her own. I want to help her out no matter what.

Kirby blushed and took my hand into her own. Then slowly she stood up. Deaton walked over to her right side. "Ready?" Kirby nodded her head. Before anyone could breathe, Deaton popped her shoulder back in with a nasty popping sound.

Kirby had her eyes closed. She didn't make a sound or even move. We stood there for a while watching Kirby. Then she opened her brown eyes. "I hate that part." She said in a low growl. I sat her on the couch, then sat next to her. Every time I'm next or touching Kirby my heart starts to beat faster.

"The price I pay is pain and blood. My own pain and blood. I'm thrown backwards. Breaking four ribs two on each side. Coughing up blood, my right shoulder is dislocated." Kirby said softly. "That is a lot for the price. How old were you when you did the spell?" Deaton Asked her. Kirby had to think.

"I was ten when I did that spell." Deaton's mouth opened a little with shocked. "That young. . .wow. . .Its said you have to be at lest 13 or older. Cause the chance of living is very low for a human or a supernatural being."

I looked at Kirby. "I know but it was something I needed to do." Her voice is low and soft. Her voice is so damn sexy. I thought to my self. "What did you see Kirby?" Scott asked her. Kirby looked at Scott. "That is nothing to worry about Scott. It was about me." I saw her face turn pink. "How does it work Kirby?" Deaton asked her. I looked at Kirby as the other's sat down.

"It comes to me on it's own most of the time, but when I need to I can look and see things, but that's the price for that is the same, but a little more." I put my hand into her's. Kirby smiled at me. "What is the little more?" Stiles asked her. "I rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." Scott smiled at her. "You don't want to talk about it then you don't have to." Kirby smiled at him. "Thank you."

Kirby said in a tired voice. I could tell every one looked tired. "maybe we should head home and get some sleep." Deaton said to us. "Liam should stay with someone to make sure he will be fine." Kirby said as she looked at me with worry. "I feel fine." "Like I said every one is different. I would sleep better if someone is with him."

I blushed a little. "What if something goes wrong?" None of us would know what to do." Stiles said. That is true. "Kirby is the only one that would know what to do." Scott said with a small smile. "He can stay at my place, but what about his parents?" Scott pulled out his phone. Then he started to talk with my dad.

"Yes sir. Liam and a few others are staying over." Scott said my father said it was ok. "Before every one leaves. I have something that will keep the hellhounds away till we find the master." Kirby said as she pulled out some charms that hang from the wrist. She gave each of us one. "What is this made out of?"

Deaton asked. "It has mounted ash, a few herb's and some blood." I looked at her charm. It is on a metal chain with a small bottle with ash, herbs and red powder. That must be the blood. I thought. "Does this really work?" Malia growled at her. Kirby looked into her glowing blue eyes. I never seen Malia like this.

Kirby pulled out a older looking chain with the same kind of bottle from around her neck. "I have one as well. That is why Scott and I wasn't attack earlier." Kirby said. Malia growled at her more. "Why should we trust you? You could be the master for all we know!" Malia snarl. The smell of rage coming off Kirby. Scott looked at her. "You don't even know me, but you on the other hand have a bad side." Kirby said in a low deadly voice. "What the fuck does that mean bitch." Scott and the rest are in shock to hear Malia call someone a bitch.

"I wonder who you killed to get those's eyes?" Kirby said as she looked at Malia. We looked at Malia and saw the shock and pain. Kirby stood up and looked at me. "When your ready just head over to my place." She said before she and Hades left the house. "We shouldn't trust her." Malia said with tears in her eyes. "Malia you shouldn't have done that." Scott said to Malia. She looked shocked at him.

"We get these hellhound and then a new girl shows up out of the blue! She has a pet hellhound Scott! ! She could be the master!" Malia yelled. "Malia you need to calm down now. We will talk about this later." Scott said. Then they started to leave. "Liam?" Scott said softly. "Yes?" "Keep a eye on Kirby. I want to trust her but after what happen. I got a good feeling from Kirby, but I do know she is hiding something. I want you to be there when she needs someone. She is all alone and I can see she like's you." I blushed a little. "I will stay with her Scott. If you want I can find out what she is hiding?"

I really didn't want to force Kirby. "No Liam. When she is ready she will tell you." Scott said. I nodded before I left his house. I jogged across the road and up to Kirby's door. Taking a deep breath before I raised my hand, then knocked on the door. "Coming!" Came Kirby's sexy voice from up stairs. I smiled as I heard the water turn off.

The sound of soft foot step coming down the stairs. Then the door swung open. My mouth dropped open when I saw Kirby. She is just in a towel. Making my cock start to throb. "You ok Liam?" Kirby said with a smirk. "Yes." I said as she let me in. "Well I'm still unpacking. So there is just one bed."

Kirby said as she lead me up the stairs. "It's ok. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Kirby turned to look at me as we walked into a room. "We can share my bed. It's big enough for the three of us." I looked at Kirby a little confused. "Hades sleeps at the foot of the bed most nights." "Most nights?"

I said softly. Kirby smiled at me. "Yeah Hades get's his own room." Kirby said before she vanished into her closet. I sat on the bed next to Hades. He looked at me before he put his head on my leg. I started to pet him. "He like's you." I looked up to see Kirby in a purple thong and a short shirt. Kirby looked at me with Icy blue eyes.

"What happen to your eyes?" Kirby blushed as she wrapped her arms around her body. "I wear contacts cause my eyes are weird and I hate when people stare." I got up and walked over to her. She looked up at me.

Kirby's eyes look a little like a wolf's eyes. . .like ours. They are every pretty. I don't want to look away. "Why are you looking at me like that for?" I smiled softly at her. "Cause you have some beautiful eyes Kirby." Kirby blushed a deep red.

 _ **Kirby's pov**_

I blushed a deep red when Liam said I have beautiful eyes. "Thank you Liam." I said in a low voice. Liam slowly put his hand on my hips. I took a step closer to him. I could feel Liam's body heat coming off him. I looked into his sea green eyes. Liam's eyes are so beautiful it's breath taking.

I want to rub my face into his chest and take in his scent. "Kirby?" I blinked once before I spoke. "Yes." I breathed softly. He smiled down at me. "I want to ask you something. I know we barely know each other but I like to get to know you more. What I'm asking is would you go on a date with me?"

Liam said as he blushed a nice pink color. My heart is pounding in my chest. My ears are ringing and I don't know what to think. . .


	3. Trouble on the Date

_**Chapter 3: Trouble on the Date**_

 _ **Liam's pov**_

I heard Kirby's heart beat started to pick up. I couldn't read her at all. So she could say no and I would hurt more. "I would love to go on a date with you Liam." I smiled huge when Kirby said she will go on a date with me. "I'm so glade you said yes. Are you free this weekend?" I asked Kirby softly as she took another step closer to me. I rubbed her bare skin with my thumbs. Her skin is so soft and she smells like cloves and peppermint. I just want to nuzzle her and take in her sweet scent. "I'm free all I have to do it unpack but I can put it off for a day." Kirby said with a soft sweet smile of her's.

"I happy that you are going on a date with me. Is there anything you don't like?" I asked Kirby. Cause I want to make sure this date the best. This date is going to be my first date ever. I want everything to be great. I dont want to take her or do something she don't like. Kirby smiled up at me.

I could see how tired she is. "I'm up for anything and I like a lot of different things." Kirby said in a low husky voice. "Come on you had a long night. Let's get some sleep. We have school tomorrow." I said softly. I could tell that Kirby is turned on and wants to have some fun. But I wont take her like that. I want to get to know Kirby and let it fall into place. Kirby nodded before she crawled into her and looked at me. I took off my shirt then crawled into her bed.

It wasn't long before Kirby's heart slowed down. Meaning that she falling asleep. It wasn't long before I felt Hades jump into the bed. But he stayed at the foot of the bed next to Kirby's feet. I closed my eyes and soon sleep took me.

The smell of food woke me up. I got up and saw some clothes at the foot of the bed. There is a few different kinds of clothes. They smelt of Scott, so I guess he came over and dropped them off. I got dressed then went down to the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen Kirby is in a pare of black baggy pants or shorts? Will the top of them looked like short shorts that has pant legs hooked to them. With a short black and purple corset for a shirt. Her hair is pullled back into four pony tails and her long bangs tucked behind her ears. So it wouldn't get in the way.

"Morning Liam." Kirby said as she came over to me and handed me a glass a orange juice. "Morning Kirby and thank you." I said as I sat down. "Your welcome. Scott came over and said that you can use his clothes." Kirby said to me with a smile. I blushed a little when she smiled at me. I watched Kirby as I sat down at the table. "I hope you like my cooking. I never cooked for anyone beside's my self." Kirby said as she came back to the table with a few huge plats of food. "I bet it will taste great." I said before I started to put food on my plat.

The smell of this is good but the taste took me to the moon. The taste in my mouth made me look at Kirby. She looked worried. After I swallowed my mouth full. I spoke to Kirby. "I never tasted anything like this. What ever you did to make this food taste so good." I said and Kirby blushed a deep red.

"Thank you Liam. I'm glade you like it. Cooking helps me relax." Kirby said in a low shy voice. _**Kirby look's so damn cute when she blushes.**_ I thought. "Thank you Liam." Kirby said before we ate then I helped her with the dishes. "Liam its ok I got this you should start heading t school. I will caugh up." Kirby said with a smile. I smile back as I dried my hands off. "Ok Kirby." I said before I grabed my bag and headed out of the house.

I noticed that Scott's bike was gone so he must have headed to school already. I took off walking and lost in my mind. Thinking about how happy I am that Kirby said yes. I was half way threw to the school when Kirby came rolling next to me. "Hey Liam." Kirby said as she bumped me with her shoulder. "Hello Kirby. I didn't know you roller bladed." I said as she turned around and skated backwards.

So she could look at me. "I love to blade. Its my way of getting around. I do have a bike and a mustang. But doing this keeps me in shape and makes my ass look great." Kirby said with a smile. I chuckled when she said that. "I bet it has." Kirby smiled at me before she slid her arm threw mine. I noticed that she started to walk and not rolling. "How are you walking now?" I said in a shocked voice. Kirby chuckled at me. "I will show you the next time you come over to my house again." I smiled at her. It must be new or she made them.

"When can I come back over?" I said as we walked into the school. "When ever you want to come over." I smiled at her as we went to our locker's. Then I got the feeling someone is watching me. I turned my head to see Scott smiling at me.

The week went by fast and I got everything ready for our date. I been going over to Kirby's place every day after school. Nothing happened with the hell-hounds. We been looking for them but we came up with nothing. Its like they just vanished into thin air. Their scent is gone and their falling out fur is gone. We sniffed all over town and came up with nothing.

Kirby has been trying to see where they went. But she couldn't see anything. Kirby said it was like something was blocking her. Every time she would try black blood would pour from her mouth, ears and eyes. Scott told her to stop after the first time. But Kirby didn't listen and did it five more time's. I had to make her stop. Scott told me that Kirby would listen to me better then him. It worked and she stopped. But it looked like Kirby is in a lot of pain.

Cause all the color was gone in her face. Her heart was beating like a jack rabbit. Every time she would breath Kirby would gasp a little in pain. Kirby tried her hardest to not let it bother her. But the smell of pain and rage filled the room. I felt sad and pissed that she is feeling like this. I want to find the thing that put her in pain and rip their throats out. It took her a few day's to fully recover. School was a little hard for her but she manage to pull threw it. Now I'm at Scott's getting ready for our date. Scott and Stiles are helping me with my look.

I'm wearing light color jean's and a tight black tee. "Remember to make sure that Kirby is having fun." I looked at Scott and nodded. "Make her laugh too. Girl like it when you make them laugh." Stiles said with a smile. "Ok." I said in a tight voice. My nerves are making my hands shack a little. Scott smiled at me. "Don't worry Liam you are going to be fine and remember to have fun." I blushed a little. "Thanks I want this to go great." I said with a small laugh.

"You will do great Liam. Just be your self and you do great." Scott said with a smile. I smiled back before I put my walled in my pocked. Then I headed over to Kirby's place. She is going to let me drive her mustang to where I'm taking her. When I walked up to the door I heard Kirby humming up in her room. I smiled before I knocked on the door. "Coming! !" Yelled Kirby. Then I heard Kirby walk down the stairs. By the sound of her foot steps. Kirby must be wearing heels. When she opened the door my mouth fell open. Standing in front of me is Kirby in a tight little black dress, black three inch heels. Her hair fell around her face, she even is wearing make-up.

Not a lot but still make her looked beautiful. "Liam you ok?" Kirby said making me blush.

 _ **Kirby's pov**_

"Yes I'm find." Liam said. When I opened the door, Liam's mouth fell open and his eyes looked me up and down. I like it when he looks at me like that. I knew this dress was a good idea. "You like what you see big boy?" I said in a sassy tone. "Yes." He said in a husky voice. I giggled as I locked the door and handed Liam my keys. Then we went to my cherry red mustang. He opened my door then closed it when I got in. I watched him walk around and get into the drivers side.

Liam smiled at me before turned the key. My baby purred to life and my raido played Lost in Darkness by Escape the Fate. Liam looked at me and I blushed a little. "You like the Escape the Fate?" I smiled at him. "Yep I like all kinds of music. What about you?" I asked as he pulled out and took off down the road. "I'm the same way. I like all kinds of music." I giggled a little.

We talked all the way to the restaurant. I saw this place when I first took Hades out for the first time. "Wow this place is fancy." I said as Liam helped me out of the car. "I thought you would like it." I smiled as I slide my arm threw his. I followed Liam into the building and waited for a while till our table was clean. Liam helped me into my seat and I watched him sit down across from me.

"I never been to a place this fancy before." I said as I looked around. "I'm glad you like it. I been thinking about where to take you all week." Liam said with a smile and a blush. I blushed a little too. "I would have been happy with anything you picked to do." I said and Liam smiled at me. "Really you would have been happy if I took you to a fast food place?" Liam said to me.

I giggled a little before I spoke. "I wouldn't care. As long as I'm with you Liam anything would be ok with me." I said as I rubbed my foot against his. Liam blushed and rubbed his foot back against mine. "If I knew that then I would have tooken you to the pizza place." Liam said with a chuckle. "Yea you could have but to late now." I said before we ordered.

We talked and got to know each other even more. The food came and we ate and talked. I slid my foot up his leg then back down. Liam purred and closed his eyes. "I'm done." I said to Liam. "Me to let me pay then we can go." Liam said before we stood up. Liam held my hand as we walked. It didn't take Liam long to pay and we walked out. Liam is going to take me to get some icecream.

Liam's hand feels so good in mine and I leaned my head on his arm as we walked. Then something ran in front of us. "What the hell is that?" Liam said with a growl and I growled to. "I don't know maybe we should head back to the car." I said with worry cause I don't have a good feeling about this. "Maybe we should go see what that was?" Liam said and I looked at him. "I don't know Liam I have a bad feeling." I said but then we heard a lot of growls behind us.

Slowly we turned our heads and saw more then thrity hellhounds. "We should run." I said as I pulled Liam with me. I pulled Liam behind me and I can hear the hellhounds behind us. Liam kept up with me as I floored it down the street and allies. The one thing I really hate about being new to a new town is that I don't know the town very will. Cause I just lead Liam in to a courner. Liam stood in front of me. "Don't worry Kirby I will protect you." Liam growled as he started to shift.

He can't fight them all and live. I moved in front of him and pushed him back. "I can handly it Liam just stay behind me." I said with a growl. "You can't fight them by your self Kirby." Liam said with worry. I turned my head so I can looked at him with a smile. "I can. I been hunted down by packs of hellhounds. I know how to deal with them." I said and he looked shocked.

I let out my breath and the air started to freeze around me. I let the one of my other side's come out. "You have the same thing Kira has but yours is blue and white." Liam said and I made the ground freeze and the hellhounds started to slip and fall. Then I roared at them as I shifted. The hellhounds started to run from me. Every thing started to freeze. I waited to make sure they were gone before I pulled back my power.

When everything was warm again and I turned back towards Liam. "What are you?" Liam said with a smirk at me. I can see his eyes running up and down my body. "What you saw was my Frost Kitsune." I said softly as I blushed. I heard something or people running towards us. I turned back around and saw Scott and the others coming towards us. "Who roared and what happened?" Scott said with worry. Liam looked at me. "I guess our date is over." he said to me and I smiled at me. "We can go on another one later." I said before we headed back to Scott's house.


End file.
